Petrova Wolf
by MolliePotter
Summary: Klaus's pack has always been small but powerful, he personally recruits his own pack members, and they all serve him without question. Although when recruits a certain Doppelgänger his limits are tested as he try's to teach her without falling for her. Will he be able to do it? or will she be the weakness that he never had? I do not own The Vampire Diaries :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys so this is my new story I hope you like it and like my other stories I don't have a plan so anything can happen! :P and it is based on the episode 4X03. I know this isn't a very long one but they will be longer in the future I promise!**_

_**Molliepotter xxx**_

* * *

Elena P.O.V

"Just breath just breath you haven't felt this kind of rage before" Stefan said desperately trying to get me to calm down. In the back of my mind I know he is right but it did nothing to get rid of my red-spotted vision, pulling my hand (covered in blood) away from my shoulder I felt another wave of rage

"I HATE her, I didn't think I was capable of hate, but I..HATE her, and I hate that I hate her." stopping my little rant, I spotted something over Stefan's shoulder at first I couldn't place it until I saw his face... The hunters face. "Oh my god that's the hunter" I said looking towards where he was talking with the secretary.

"What is he doing here" Stefan asked, before the hunter turned and started to follow my brother down the hall.

"Jeremy... no." I said before starting down the hall, you can mess with me and my friends but nobody NOBODY messes with my brother.

"No, no,no,no,no you get this" Stefan said grabbing my hand which was still covered in blood showing it to me "I'll get that" he said looking towards where the hunter and my brother disappeared, nodding I jogged towards the bathroom and pulled of my brand new cardigan, which now had a hole surrounded with blood in the top right corner ugh that bitch was gonna pay.

After successfully scrubbing all of the blood from my hands and shoulder, I was beginning to feel much better as the anger slowly faded away. A door behind me opened, immediately tensing up, in case Rebekah decided to inflict more pain. I relaxed a bit when I saw Heather step through, she used to be one of my friends before everything happened. "There you are" she exclaimed "Becca sent me to see whether your okay".

"I'm fine Heather" I said wishing she would go away, moving around the bathroom I dumped my cardigan and tissues into the garbage can.

"I'm not" she said as if it were normal, turning around to face her I took in her stance the way her hand was put to her neck...staunching the flow of blood. Staring at the blood I knew I should look away do anything to take away the sight of the thick blood making trails down her throat but... I didn't want to. The door opened again snapping me out of my faze to be confronted with the blonde nightmare Rebekah.

"What is the matter Elena? Getting hungry?" she said with a grin on her face. Pulling away Heather's hand from her throat I was hit with the full on sickly sweet scent of fresh blood.

Pulling back I whispered "G-get away from me" trying to find control not to jump on the girl and rip her throat out right now, and oh how delicious she would be.

"Are you sure Elena you look at little bit on edge" Rebekah said taunting me "are you sure you don't want a bite?" she said, this time I listened though as if her voice had some sort of pull on me, I didn't know what it was but it made me walk closer to the human. I could feel my humanity attempting to pull me back but the blood allure was too strong, and the monster inside of me was hungry.

Grabbing the human by the tops of her arms, I pushed her back into a wall sinking my fangs into her neck, and viscously sucking the life out of her. Too soon the quenching of my thirst ended, and the reality of what I had just done hit me. I. Had. Just. Killed. Heather. Summers. I had just sucked everything out of her, and everything that she could of become just ended by me making the choice to lunge at her and drain her dry. I backed up and let go of her watching as her body fell to the ground. "Well I think that went rather well" Rebekah muttered before she turned and left.

Rebekah P.O.V

Finally she did it I mean come on what do I have to do force her to kill her?! sighing I got my phone out of my bag and dialled Niklaus's number 'the things I do for you brother' I thought.

"Rebekah" Klaus said I can practically hear the grin on his face.

"Klaus she did it, she killed somebody" feeling a little bit of remorse for what she just condemned Elena life too

"Good, good I trust you cleaned up for her?"

"Yea I'm on it"

"And sorella make sure she knows what her options are, its not everyday you become a hybrid"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I really appreciate the reviews so keep em' coming! lol and I'm not sure how long I want this story to be any idea's? thx :)**

**MolliePotter xxx**

* * *

**Rebekah P.O.V**

I knew that I didn't have much time until Stefan began to get worried, it was surprising he even left her alone, with her rage and blood lust in the moment. She could hurt anybody i thought snickering, its a bit too late now isn't it. Dumping the body in the woods and scratching her with my nails a bit, she looked as in she had been attacked by a wild animal.

"What an unfortunate loss to the community" I heard from behind me, Klaus was standing there with his head slightly tilted towards the body. "Still at least now I have one more hybrid... a special one at that" Klaus said smirking as he obviously knew something that I did not.

"Niklaus tell me, why is this hybrid/doppelgänger so god damn important, and how in the hell is she a wolf anyway!" I practically yelled at him. I really don't like secrets especially when it comes to Niklaus, I know I'm supposed to trust him because he's "family" but if you had been literally stabbed in the back, would you?. Ignoring my question Niklaus looked at the body, with a hint of hunger on his face, but why would he be hungry? there is no blood left... "ewww gross!" I said disgusted stepping in front of her, maybe my brother was more wolf than vampire after all. His breath did always stink like dog.

"Rebekah love, why don't you go get my doppelgänger. I'm sure she would like the company" he said walking away. Groaning I turned back to the school checking myself for blood and dirt "Or maybe, she wants someone else's. I mean you did just practically ruin her life, as she would call it" Niklaus whispered from far off, but it didn't change the fact that I heard it.

* * *

**Elena P.O.V**

_Dear Diary_

_I was now sat at home on my bed, I had run away after Rebekah took the body. I hate her for what she did to me, but not as much as I hate myself for giving into the urge to feed. I should of been able to resist but for some reason I didn't want to, the blood was just so inviting and overwhelming that it swallowed me whole._

_I don't know what I'm going to do now, run away? No I don't think I should do that, not that I don't want to but there is so many people here that care for me, or at least the old Elena that I hope one day I can re-become. That's another thing, the old Elena? I have a sneaky suspicion that she won't be coming back any time soon, don't get me wrong I still love Stefan just not as much as I used to. I can't tell where my heart is any more, but why does that matter I've just screwed up... BIG time and here I am complaining about my love life!  
_

The sound of something approaching my house stopped me from writing, I could tell it was a vampire from the sound of the blood flowing through it's body, but who was it? I don't think I can handle Stefan's disappointed gaze, or Damon's grin right now.

Getting off my bed I gasped as another wave of pain hit me, this time travelling down my spinal cord. It had been happening ever since I got home, first in my stomach then in my legs,arms then to my spinal cord, and it hurt like hell. It felt as if somebody had hit me with hammer covered in vervain, not quite breaking my bones but enough to make me double over in pain. Gritting my teeth I moved to stand up, whoever this was I don't want them I have a weakness.

_Ring Ring!_

"I'm coming!" I said gritting my teeth together to not cry out in pain, clutching the banister I walked downstairs, with each step the pain began to recede until it wasn't there any more, what the hell was going on with me today?, Insanely crazy bloodlust, imaginary pain? 'maybe I'm dying' I thought. well that would probably affect me and Stefan's relationship I thought smiling. Opening our old door, I only had time to see the familier face of Rebekah before I collapsed in pain onto the floor with a stake forced into my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I really appreciate all the review so keep em' coming!**

_Opening our old door, I only had time to see the familiar face of Rebekah before I collapsed in pain onto the floor with a stake forced into my stomach._

* * *

Squinting I shielded my eyes from the sun streaked window, Where am I? I thought looking around. The first thing that I noticed was the huge bed that I was in, Pushing myself up onto my elbows I saw that the fabric in itself was very beautiful, it had some sort of shine to it and had intricate patterns of vines and plants blossoming across the surface, not something you would expect when you were kidnapped. That's what must if happened isn't it? I must have been kidnapped, because the last thing that I remember was Rebekah at the door...REBEKAH omg I'm gonna kill that bitch!, whoa where did that come from? anyway this time she took it too far!, shooting out of bed I made for the door, I had barely closed my hand around it when it opened and I was stood face to face with my favourite original.

Elijah P.O.V

"YOU DID WHAT?" I heard Niklaus yell at Rebekah, oh god what did she do now? I thought absent-mindidly.

"You were supposed to check on her, not STAB her! what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I wanted revenge" I heard Rebekah say as if expecting Nikaus to understand (clearly she was in that box for too long)

Revenge, revenge for what? and don't you dare say 'for killing me' because you already killed her for that, thus cutting off my hybrid-making!".

Wait what? the only person that can make hybrid's is... oh hell! Rebekah stabbed Elena Gilbert. You have really crossed the line now sister I thought speeding up the stairs and entering the room to see a tense Niklaus pacing the room, and a relaxed Rebekah stretching in an armchair.

"Rebekah what did you do to Elena" I said, my voice barely above a growl, before taking a breath to try and keep my emotions in check.

Rebekah and Niklaus both had expressions of shock and surprise mixing their features from my change in tone, before they regained composure. "I stabbed Elena and brought her back here" she said gulping.

"Why would you bring her back here? why not just leave her" I said curiosity overcoming my anger.

"That is what I was trying to explain to dear brother here, before he jumped to the wrong conclusions and started shouting down my ear" she said rubbing her ears.

"I brought Elena back here because a) as soon as I took the stake out it looked as if it was never there. I've never seen anything like it, in a second it was gone" she said frowning and using with a slight English accent, which she used whenever she gets jealous. "b) I knew dear brother would love this time to convince her to join his pack, and c) I wanted to figure out what the hell she is whilst possibly inflicting some pain along the way" she glanced towards Niklaus cursing under her breath " Which as it seems is not an option any more..."

My eyes widened when she said 'join his pack' surely she couldn't mean... but I kept a secret from everybody even Niklaus! there is no way he could of known, unless one of my sources leaked?.

Speeding away, I searched out Elena's room it wasn't that hard to find her as it seemed, but what was surprising was that she was in Niklaus room. What is he playing at? I thought before I turned the knob on the door and opened it to see a very jumpy Elena, looking extremely pissed-off.

"Elijah" she breathed out, her expression diminishing slightly as she saw who it was. "Elijah why am I here?" she said the anger clear in her voice. Should I tell her? no if Niklaus didn't know and this was just a fluke, then it's probably best not to say it... also I pretty sure Elena would kill me if she knew.

"I have no idea" I said avoiding eye contact, usually I would look them in the eye but with Elena for some reason it pains me to lie to her face. **Me** a thousand year old vampire cannot lie to a baby vampire? how pathetic is that?

"Elijah please if you know something, please tell me!" She said desperately.

I stared into her eyes pleading with her to understand "I'm sorry Elena" I murmured before speeding out of the house, but no matter what I did I couldn't escape the sound of her sobs fast enough.

* * *

**Does Elijah feel something for Elena? What is she? What is Elijah keeping from them all? find out in the next chapter! :)**

** Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner it's been really busy. :)**

**Next chapter- February 15th**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello its me again! I thought you guys had waited long enough for this chapter so here it is! and I'm really sorry i've just been reeeaaallly busy all of the time.. sorry again!**

**Mollie Potter xoxo**

_I stared into her eyes pleading with her to understand "I'm sorry Elena" I murmured before speeding out of the house, but no matter what I did I couldn't escape the sound of her sobs fast enough._

* * *

Elena P.O.V

I woke up a few hours later, lying yet again on my bed. I must of cried myself to sleep I thought, my head still hazy. It was dark outside now, a lamp had been turned on and the curtains closed. I felt strangely warm as I looked down at myself, the blankets were drawn up to my shoulders. Who had been here? I thought.

I Viscously attempting to drag the heavy quilt away from myself but my arms felt weak even for human standards. What is happening to me? Falling back into the pillow with a loud humph I tried to relax but as my mind became clearer the more uncomfortable I became. Was it always this hot in here? Seriously I think I'm steaming and my muscles felt weak and tired like I have swum a thousand laps. I was never usually claustrophobic either, although right now I feel like if I don't get out from under this quilt right now I'm going to burst!

Pushing against it one more time I watched as my hands wobbled under the weight before the quilt fell of the side of the bed in a big pile. I hadn't noticed it before but looking again now at my arms and legs, saw they were a greyish colour. Was I ... desiccating? "but that's impossible I drank blood only yesterday", I mumbled to myself unaware that I was talking.

"What's impossible, love?", A British accent said from the doorway.

"What do you want Klaus? Why am I here", I whispered not even having the strength to talk, stupidly though I still tried to stand up. My legs faltered and collapse beneath me. Tensing for the fall I braced myself, only to be caught at the last moment by some strong arms, but I can't remember much else before I passed out again.

* * *

Klaus P.O.V

I caught her before she fell, I honestly have no idea why... Maybe it was instinct. To protect the one thing that is going play a very important part in my life in the near future.

Laying her back on her bed, I could see that the 'curse' was working as she looked so frail and breakable. It would be any day now that she would be indestructible... the perfect killing machine. Although I would be lying if I said that I wanted her to turn out like that. Honestly I like her the way she is now. Sassy, Confident, Loyal to her friends and I hope she turns out like that instead of turning out... like me.

I could only hope that she found some resemblance of her old life inside of her, before it was too late. Because with this amount of power, she could put Katerina and her little games to shame.

A cough from the doorway interrupted my thoughts ''Nikky, you've been here for 20 minutes... when are you coming down?", Hale (my new witch/slut) said.

"Never call me that ever again, unless you want to lose your head. Do you understand?". She nodded. twirling a piece of golden hair between her fingers. I stood up and walked out of the room thinking one last thought before I closed the door.

'Elena Petrova Will Be Magnificent'

* * *

**hey guys hope you enjoyed it :) I'm sorry It's so short but hey! better something than nothing right :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Never call me that ever again, unless you want to lose your head. Do you understand?". She nodded. Twirling a piece of golden hair between her fingers. I stood up and walked out of the room thinking one last thought before I closed the door._

_'Elena Petrova Will Be Magnificent'_

* * *

Klaus P.O.V-

She had been moaning and groaning for over an hour now, constantly labouring under each breath that she took.

I hate that it had to be this way but for her to be indestructible she must first be destroyed _**(Yes I did take that from X-Men origins- Wolverine**_** :D)** It was most over now just a few more hours and I would feed her my blood and it would all be over.

I really have no idea why it is affecting me so much, her pain. In the end she would become one of my alphas and that would be it, nothing could never be anything more.

Elena P.O.V-

My body was constantly in an 'ice frenzy/ heat surge/ being hit with a truck' feeling, I couldn't concentrate on anything for very long and I can barely think straight before another wave of pain would overcome me. 'Will this ever-' A groan cut me off, at first i thought it was next to me until I realized that it WAS me. I must be getting worse.

Elijah P.O.V-

It hurt to hear Elena in so much pain, but there wasn't anything I could do, if I tried to do anything to end her misery Klaus's rage against me would be endless, and with what I have planned he needs to be able to trust me. Well trust me as much as he could, this is Nikaus Mikealson were talking about here, the one man I have come to hate more than myself!. I know his cruel ways and deceiving looks will be the death of her, especially now that she's...changing.

Sighing I went to check on our guests. Well if you can call them that. Elena's boy toys Damon and Stefan Salvatore attempted to take her back the other day, charging into a house of originals really isn't a good idea.

_-Flashback_

_I was sitting in my chair thinking over Niklaus's actions and what he could possibly know. Not much I finally concluded nobody would be able to tell anybody since they're all dead and lying 6 feet under._

_"ELIJAH" Rebekah screamed in my ear._

_"What!?" I said rubbing my now temporarily deaf ear._

_"I've been talking to you for 5 minutes straight, and all you have to say is 'WHAT'!" She ranted, honestly I don't care about what she has to say. Hadly anybody does. Most of family have learnt to tune her out by now, but it's harder than you think._

_"Elijah pay ATTENTION!" she said holding up two dresses. "Okay so the green one suits me better but I just LOVE the black one" she said admiring her dresses._

_"Why are you even getting them?"._

_"ELENA needs to experience the high life and maybe she wont be a complete bitch now that Klaus 'killed' her and... well you know whatever the hell else he did with her." She said dropping the dresses onto an empty chair in a heap._

_"Get to the point Rebekah"._

_"FINE! well I'm going to tack her clubbing" She immediately sped over to me and clasped her hand over my mouth before I could speak. "I promise I won't fatally injure or kill her, and that I will stop her if she becomes a hulk-monster. Please Elijah! this is the first party of the year, and now that her boy toy's are locked up she can party!" she ranted. Plus Matt is going to be there" she added in a small voice. I raised my eyebrow sceptically at her and looked at her hand._

_She immediately removed it._

_"Fine but only if you take Kol with you, god only knows what he is doing right now and I'd rather kill two birds with one stone if you know what I mean" I said smiling at my little joke_

_"Fine whatever, but only if you stop worrying about Elena. Everybody could tell your anxious about her, so do us all a favour and calm down. I can smell you all the way from my room"._

_End Of Flashback-_

Klaus P.O.V

It was coming to an end... Finally. she had been here for almost 4 days now and I don't think I could take much more of this. Elena had already formed the physic connection and II could feel her pain. It didn't really hurt that much but still it pestered me endlessly.

Even when I was with Caroline I couldn't get over the feelings that Elena was exhorting.

Elena's heartbeat ended with a dull and muffled '_**thud'. **_Her eyes fluttered open and I watched as she peered around the room and spotted me, all of her features had become sharper, and her skin had become paler and more ghost like. More dangerous. Whilst all of this was unnerving what really got me were the eyes, her eyes. They had changed their colour, instead of being the usual chocolate brown orbs, they had now changed almost metallic silver.

Elena had noticed me staring, at first I thought she would've screamed, But all she did... was smirk.

* * *

**I know its horrible and I am so so sorry!. This part was so hard to write... :( I couldn't describe her transformation correctly it took 3 tries to get it okay-ish. Sorry there are so many P.O.V's. Sorry about the delay and a special thank you to beachgirl97!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm updating early this time and I'm thinking about putting my other stories on hold for a while just so I can concentrate n this one. For those of you who have read my other stories what do you think I should do?**

**MolliePotter xoxo**

_Elena's heartbeat ended with a dull and muffled '**thud'. **Her eyes fluttered open and I watched as she peered around the room and spotted me, all of her features had become sharper, and her skin had become paler and more ghost like. More dangerous. Whilst all of this was unnerving what really got me were the eyes, her eyes. They had changed their colour, instead of being the usual chocolate brown orbs, they had now changed almost metallic silver._

_Elena had noticed me staring, at first I thought she would've screamed, But all she did... was smirk._

* * *

Klaus P.O.V-

I stood there for a moment, not really sure what to expect from her. The smirk was so unnatural on her face, it would seem cruel even on Katerina and Tatia. I stared back at her until she began to lower her gaze, the smirk slipping from her face.

"Where am I?" She murmured, whist throwing her legs from out under the bed and onto the floor. Standing up and walking straight past me, not even a glance in my direction. She stopped by the window, staring outside and wincing slightly from the sun rays landing on her smooth flawless arms. Still unsure of how she would react I watched her warily, I wouldn't want to ruin my new partner in crime now would I?

"You still haven't answered my question?" Her voice plain, and straight to the point.

"My home. Do you not remember?".

"If I did do you think I would be asking you" she snapped.

I rushed to stand in front of her. Elena stumbled back a few steps in surprise, before regaining her composure. "You do **not** talk to me with that tone, do you understand me? I am not somebody that you get to manipulate and push around, if you even try to push me again I will end you." I said my eyes flashing to my natural colour of gold. "Do you understand." I was attempting to keep the animal out of my voice but to no avail.

Elena stared at me with wide eyes before quickly nodding her head as a response.

"Good, well... there are some clothes on the bed once your dressed come down to the main foyer There are some...People? who would like to speak to you." I said turning on my heel and leaving, cursing myself for losing it back in her bedroom.

Elena P.O.V-

I feel different. 'I feel different' is really the only way I can really describe what was happening with me. One minute I felt invincible, cocky, and ready to take on even Klaus. Although the next minute I feel more like my old self. Scared, worried, confident, and hopeful that my friends would come and save me before Klaus play's whatever game he has in his head.

I approached the end of the huge bed slowly, eyeing the dark purple box with suspicion. I took a deep breath before opening the lid to find possibly the most party looking dress that I have ever seen, let alone worn. I sighed before lifting the small, black, sequin out of the box and walking towards the gold plated bathroom door.

_20 minutes later_ **(I**** couldn't be bothered to describe her undressing, sorry to all the dudes out there :P)**

I walked down the stairs cautiously approaching the foyer. In one hand I held some black high heels that I had found underneath the dress, and in the other my fist was clenched just in case Klaus wants to try and sacrifice me again. Me fighting would honestly do nothing in the long run, but I would die a happy vampire if I got to knee him in the balls.**  
**

I was about to open the doors but another presence made me freeze with my hand perched upon the handle.

"Elijah".

"Elena look I can explain.." Elijah trailed off.

"Elijah" I said feeling the newly awakened dark side of me take over "Anything you have to say, you have already said to me before so if you would kindly piss off and leave me alone, it would be much appreciated." I breezed pass Elijah and did a mental face palm. Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap why did I say that? just carry on walking, and don't look back. Become an ice queen. Don't look back.

But of course that was no problem because of what I was now seeing. "Bloody hell, it's just one bad thing after the next isn't it!" I shouted whilst staring into the faces of my 'saviors' who appeared to be half dead and tied to wooden chairs.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter guys but I promise that the next one WILL be longer. I would have updated sooner aswell but me and my friends went on holiday for the weekend :V IT WAS GREAT lol**

**Review please and don't forget to tell me what I should do about the other stories... **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've just haven't really been in the "mode' for writing D: I am putting my other stories on hold as I come near to my final exams, so I can concentrate and get a high mark.**

**-MolliePotter**

But_ of course that was no problem because of what I was now seeing. "Bloody hell, it's just one bad thing after the next isn't it!" I shouted whilst staring into the faces of my 'saviours' who appeared to be half dead and tied to wooden chairs._

* * *

I stared at the scene in front of me. I know I should feel desperate, weak, willing to do anything to help them. But this is the new me, and the new me really only could think of how hot Stefan and Damon's sweaty, muscled chests are right now. The act that they are tied to wooden chairs only adds to the excitement of it all.

"ahh _Elena_ glad you could join us. Boys here is your**_ Elena!_** or should I say, **_My_** newest project" Klaus said proudly leaning against the white marble fireplace. Stefan and Damon's head lifted up slowly to look at me before both groggily opening there eyes to be faced with my new ones.

"Eh-lena Ru-n" Damon mumbled from where he was sitting.

"You know what? I don't think I will" I said whilst sauntering over to Klaus and leaning into him. Klaus raised his eyebrows but didn't do anything except for turn back to Stefan and Damon and smirk. I don't know why I did it... to piss them off? something inside of me just hated being constantly pushed around by them. I am not a toy.

"Well then boys. I think that is the end of this conversation don't you think?" Klaus said, still smirking at Stefan and Damon. "Now about the other issue... You trespassed onto my land and disturbed me and my family. What punishment would you recommend Elijah?" Klaus said turning towards Elijah who was now standing in the hallway._ This guy is so creepy! who in the hell is that quiet? I bet you he's a reincarnation of Edward Cullen... creeping into teenagers bedrooms and shit". _The thought made me giggle, creating a worried expression on everybody but Klaus's face.

All Klaus did was just carried on staring at Elijah with his 'I'm pissed/ frustrated look.'

"I'm thirsty... where's the blood around here?" I said putting an end to the awkward silence.

"Down the hall to the right." Klaus said not blinking as he continued to stare at Elijah.

Walking around Klaus's impenetrable gaze, I wondered out into the hallway. Passing maids as I walked by.

'Strange' I thought "I have never seen them before'. I stopped and stared, something about them just seemed... off? The maid looked up from what she was doing and looked coldly at me. I turned quickly and left, she gave me such an uneasy feeling, I must ask Klaus about her later.

After successfully finding and taking a blood bag from Klaus's personnel stock next to his wine (Which I will definitely be dipping into later). I thought about going back to the room but instead found myself turning around and walking straight out the front door.

I sighed as the sudden warmth of the sun hit my arms, sending the dust particles dancing across the air. How long has it been since I was outside? without running, hiding, plotting, and killing?. I had almost forgotten how to just enjoy sunlight, and the scent of musky forest. Of course now everything is amplified the scents were nearly overpowering but I didn't mind.

I turned towards the forest, smelling a richer scent that stood out more than the others.

"Hello" I said, becoming more cautious of my surroundings. I could feel the other side of my taking over, the more viscous side.

* * *

**I'm sorry I know this chapter is borderline rubbish but I had to update this story.**

**Review and follow/favourite! :D**


End file.
